Perhaps Another Day
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Stories that I had started and never finished because other projects got in the way. Secret Pasts, Spells gone wrong and things. Perhaps some one-shots or Ideas that started but never came to fruition. All Fairy Tail.
1. Love Fabled Won

_Love Fabled Won - Title needs to be revised. Chapter 1_

 _What happens when one of Natsu's and Gray's fights get them in trouble with another mage? And that trouble comes in a form of spell that casts the guild to go into random singing and dancing at different times?_

 _Oh Boy._

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day over the land of Fiore. A short female mage, covered in a large purple cloak that dragged on the ground, made her way to Magnolia. She had just knelt down by a tree to pick some wild berries when a blast of fire burnt it, almost burning her. She gasped and pulled away quickly as icicles came falling and hitting in the area she was just kneeling.

Suddenly, two boys came out of nowhere fighting. They gave punches and sent their magic at each other, trying to best the other, And the female mage got caught in the middle of it. She dodges left and right, avoiding flames and ice. Her cloak got burned and her feet were kicked from beneath her, face first falling into the dirt.

She scowled as she got up; about to use her magic on the fighting boys, but the two continued their fight farther up the path, towards Magnolia. She stood watching them go, catching sight of their guild marks on one's chest and the others shoulder.

"Fairy Tail," she murmured, a plan to get them back forming in her mind as she started to walk forward towards Fairy Tail, but first, she need a new cloak.

* * *

"Natsu! Gray! Stop bringing your fights in here!" Lucy gasped as she dodged a flying chair. Natsu and Gray had come into the guild mad and fighting, thus bringing the whole guild into their fight. Elfman yelled MEN several times before jumping in. After hitting Gajeel's bowl of iron away from him, Alzack quickly dodged as an iron arm came towards him and hit Natsu.

Some unfortunate soul had kicked a table, causing a certain someone's strawberry shortcake to go flying into the air and landing upside down on the floor. Ezra grew angry and came into the fight, avenging her favorite cake.

Makarov sat on the counter drinking, not wanted to break up the fight. His eye slowly opened as he heard the door open and a woman came. She hesitated before coming in, not wanted to get into the fight.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled, and everyone stopped in their steps, "we have a visitor," and all eyes went to the door.

"Excuse me, this is the Fairy Tail Guild right?" she asked.

"Yes it is, how may we help you?" Mirajane asked.

"Well…im looking for two mages, one who uses fire magic and ice-make magic…." She said.

Everyone looked over at Natsu and Gray, who were pulling at each other's faces. They glanced at the girl and straightened themselves, "yeah, I use fire magic," "and I use Ice-make magic," they said.

"Then I found you,"

They titled their heads in confusion.

"You may not have realized, but on the outskirts of town, I got caught into your fight, thus burning my favorite cloak! And kicking my legs from underneath me!" she steamed.

Lucy gasped and hit Natsu upside the head, "Why must you drag everyone into your fights!"

"We are sorry for your troubles and we pay you back for your cloak," Ezra said.

"No need," she said, "I already have my pay back in mind,"

She held up her hand and a rainbow colored magic circle appeared before her. A few guild members stood back, while some braced for a fight. A rainbow color light filled the guild, blinding everyone. As the light dimmed down, everyone looked to where the women once stood. In her place was a piece of paper. Ezra walked up and picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"'This spell has been casted over Fiore to help with your punishment. You will all now sing without a moments noticed. Have fun – Sheliz Jankra' "

"What does she mean by sing without a moments noticed?" Droy asked. The members of the guild shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait, there's more," Ezra said, "'P.S. you will also move with the songs ases it go, and drama usually follows after,'"

"I can't dance!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes, you can," Gray mumbled, "I've seen you dance before,"

"I don't dance!" Natsu shot back at him, "I fight!" Suddenly out of nowhere music started playing, "what the?"

 **[Gray] Hey fighter, fighter. Hey, fighter, fighter, HIT!**

Everyone stared at Gray as the lyrical words came out of his mouth.

 **[Natsu] I've got to just do my thing.**

Everyone's attention came to Natsu as the words came out of his mouth and his newly struck pose..

 **[Gray] Hey fighter, fighter. Hey, fighter, fighter, HIT!**

 **I'lllll show you that it's one and the same**

 **Fighting, Dancing, same thing.**

 **It's easy:**

 **Step up to the plate, start grooving.**

 **[Natsu]** **I wanna fight now, and that's all.** **  
** **This is what I do.** **  
** **It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah**

 **[Gray] You'll never know**

 **[Natsu]** **Oh I Know.**

 **[Gray]** **you'll never try** **.**

 **[Natsu]** **There's just one** **little thing** **that stops me every time yeah.**

 **[Gray]** **Come on!**

Gray jumped atop of the nearest table and stripped his shirt off.

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

Natsu followed Gray, with a spin to his jump; he landed beside Gray on the table.

 **[Gray]** **I know you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance. No.**

 **[Gray]** **If I could do this, well, you could do that.**

 **[Natsu]** **But I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **Kick it out of the Guild!**

Gray kicked the air, near the space where Natsu stood, almost pushing him off the edge of the table.

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **I say you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance.**

 **[Gray]** **Slide home, you score, swinging on the** **dance floor** **.**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance, no.**

 **[Gray]** **Hey, fighter, fighter, hey fighter, fighter swing.**

 **[Natsu]** **I've just got to do my thing.**

 **[Gray]** **Hey, fighter, fighter, hey fighter, fighter swing.**

 **[Natsu]** **Yeah.**

 **[Gray]** **Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.**

 **Bases loaded** **do your dance.** **  
** **It's easy:** **  
** **Take** **your best shot** **, just hit it.**

 **[Natsu]** **I've got what it takes, playin my game,** **  
** **So you better swing that punch you're gonna throw me, yeah.** **  
** **I'II show you how I swing.**

 **[Gray]** **You'll never know**

 **[Natsu]** **Oh I know.**

 **[Gray]** **you'll never try.**

 **[Natsu]** **There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah.**

 **[Gray]** **Come on!**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **I know you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance. No no.**

 **[Gray]** **If I could do this, well, you could do that.**

 **[Natsu]** **But I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **Hit it out of the park!**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **I say you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance. No no.**

 **[Gray]** **Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance, no**

 **[Gray]** **Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.** **Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.**

 **[Natsu]** **I wanna play ball, not dance hall.** **I'm makin a beat down, not a curtain call.**

 **[Gray]** **I can prove it to you till you know it's true,** **  
** **Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the battle too.**

Juvia was slightly behind Gray, hearts in her eyes, as she watched Gray dance.

 **[Natsu]** **You're talkin a lot** **  
** **Show me what you got.** **  
** **Stop.**

 **[Everybody] Move!**

The rest of the guild were surprised when they all had raised their hands in the air and yelled out.

 **[Gray]** **Hey** **  
** **Come on, swing it like this.** **  
** **Oh, swing!**

Gray did a very complicated move, and ended up tipping over a chair.

 **[Natsu]** **Ooh**

Natsu did the same exact thing, following Gray's footsteps.

 **[Gray]** **Jitterbug... just like that.** **That's what I mean; that's how you swing.**

 **[Natsu]** **You make a good pitch but I don't believe.**

 **[Gray]** **I say you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **I know I can. But**

 **[Gray and Natsu] I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **You can do it.**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance, no.**

 **[Gray] Nothin'to it. Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah.**

 **[Natsu]** **Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?**

 **[Gray]** **One, two, three, four, everybody dance!**

Suddenly everyone got into the groove of the song and dance in sync behind Gray and Natsu. It was a giant dance mob.

 **[Gray and Natsu] Come on!**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **I know you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance. No no.**

 **[Gray]** **If I could do this, well, you could do that.**

 **[Natsu]** **But I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **Hit it out of the park!**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance.**

 **[Gray]** **I say you can.**

 **[Natsu]** **Not a chance. No no.**

 **[Gray]** **Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.**

 **[Natsu]** **I don't dance, no.**

Gray and Natsu fell to their knees, they had never had moved like that before. The rest just stopped dancing, some were confused, some were anxious about what would happen next.

"I…never…want to…dance...ag-" Natsu huffed, but was silence by Gray as he places his hand over his mouth.

"SH! We don't what triggers the spell and I so do not want to go through all that dancing again!" Gray growled.

Natsu pulled his hand away and huffed.

* * *

 **I Don't Dance – High School Musical 2**


	2. House of Demons Chapter 1

_House of Demons. Chapter 1_

 _This Story is about Levy and how she revisited an old house, where her demons come back. Good Idea? Not so sure anymore. Was inspired by the first episode of American Horror Story where the two boys go into the basement..._

* * *

 **Ok, so not to confuse you guys, this story will go from past to present again and again. The past will be in younger Levy's POV. The present will be whatever view I write, so enjoy.**

* * *

 _I knew I shouldn't have come, mom told me so, but something about that house…it intrigues me. It made me feel like I was in a story I once read. It was an old house, the bricks have started to lose their color and vines grew up the walls. There were many windows, all covered in dirt. The rooms inside probably haven't seen proper daylight in years._

 _It was abandon, everyone in town says so. They also say to stay away from it, for when people go near, they disappear without a trace. Many have checked the house over and over again, but found nothing. But, what would you except from an abandoned home?_

 _The steps leading up to the door creaked underneath my feet; I can feel the late sun's rays upon my back. I surprise myself at times, coming to the house when the sun will soon set and the sky will turn dark. It was the house though, it felt like it called to me, telling me to come and explore its secrets._

 _I faced the large wooden door; it looked like any normal door, except it had a big handle like thing near the top. I'm too small to reach it, so I decided to forget about it and just used the door knob. I stood on my tippy toes to reach it. I was able to turn till I heard a small click. The door open outwards and I had to step to the side to keep it from hitting me._

 _I glance inside; it was dark except for the light the sun was able to give out. I was about to take a step in when the front gates creaked, startling me. I turned to see if someone was there, but it must have been the wind. I turned back to the house, and took my first step in. Through the light, I could see dust particles settling and as I walked in, I left footprints._

 _This house was amazing; it felt like a secret hideaway that no one knows except me. I explored the house, checking everything. From the living room to the kitchen, door to door, second floor to the attic, I explored everything, well, not everything. There was a door, right before you climb the staircase, and it was locked. I tried opening, but it wouldn't budge, so I went upstairs to continue my exploring._

 _After looking through the windows of the attic and noticing that the sun was low, I decided to leave the house and go home. The stairs creaked under my weight as I climbed down, there were only two steps left and I decided to jump over them, causing dust to fly as I landed. I sneezed as the dust reached my nose._

 _Rubbing my nose, I left the staircase and headed for the front door, but I stopped. I had just heard a soft click. Turning around, I walked slowly back to the stairs. The door that was locked was now open ajar._

* * *

"Levy!" a voice said cheerfully. Levy turned to see Mirajane coming towards her, waving a letter in the air. Jet ad Droy stopped eating to glance at the scene that was about to happen.

"Is that for me, Mirajane?" Levy asked. Mirajane nodded and handed the letter to Levy, she noticed it had her name on it, but no return address.

"Also, a few others got a letter just like yours," Mirajane replied. Levy gave her a questioning glance, and the white haired hair mage continued to talk, "Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Ezra, and Gajeel,"

Levy stared at the white envelope, _Lucy and Gajeel also got a letter like this?_ She couldn't wait to open the envelope and read the letter inside.

Ms. Levy Mcgarden,

I have requested you and a few others to help me on a job, to get rid of a house in my town of its evil.

I'm paying 80,000,000 Jewels on completion of the job.

I hope you accept my request.

Dr. Swartz

 _Rid a house of evil?_ Levy turned the letter over to find a map of where this apparently evil house resided, _wait a minute, that's….Pion…_

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Lucy stood behind her with a big smile on her face; Levy also noticed Natsu and Happy standing behind Lucy.

"Looks like we got the same mission! I've always wanted to go on a mission with you levy!" Lucy cheered.

"And so did Ezra, Gray, and Gajeel," Natsu said, "and Happy is coming along too,"

"Aye!" The blue cat said, "I still wonder why this Dr. Swartz wants us…"

Lucy shrugged, "I hope they have a good hotel we can stay at, that last one we stayed in was horrible…"

"Don't worry," Levy turned in her seat, "I know a good place we could stay out, and it's very cheap,"

At the word cheap, Lucy jumped up, "Sign me up if it's cheap…It better not be moldy or old,"

Levy laughed, "Nope, it's not,"

Lucy gave a sigh of relief, "ok….by the way," she turned to the white-haired bartender, "when do we leave?"

Mirajane pondered a bit, "well, everyone is here besides Ezra, and she's returning tonight from her latest mission, so most likely tomorrow or the day after,"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu said becoming fired up.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

* * *

Later that night…..

While everyone went home, Mirajane stayed a bit after in the guild, cleaning up after the noisy bunch. She sighed as she picked up another broken chair, "luckily we have mages good in wood magic, otherwise buying new chairs would be a hassle," she spoke out loud.

"Then maybe we should put a spell on them so that they won't break,"

Mirajane turned around to see Ezra behind her.

"Ah Ezra! You're finally back!" Mirajane chattered, she fished out the white envelope, with Ezra's name on it, out of her pocket. She handed it to Ezra, "Here, for you?"

"A letter?" Ezra looked at it suspiciously before opening it. She read the content, then glances at Mirajane, "Who is this Dr. Swartz?"

"Don't know, but Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, and Levy, all got the same letter as you," Mirajane replied.

"Really?" the news intrigued her, _what business does this doctor have with all of us?_


	3. House of Demons Chapter 2

**_House of Demons. Chapter 2._**

 ** _I was able to write this chapter as well at the time...but now it just faded...sitting in my storage, waiting to see the light of day._**

* * *

 _The door that was once locked was now open. How curious this door was, maybe I somehow I unlocked it as I tried to open it earlier. I walked over and pulled it open. A foul smell wafted through the now open door, it smelled like something had recently died. I looked through the large doorway to see stairs leading down. There was some sort of chair or table that I can see from where I stood and sunlight filtered though dirty windows, casting specks of light here and there._

 _I glance over my shoulder to see the sun slowly falling down and the sky started to turn orange. I really should get back home. I turned my head back and from the light grey room of a basement, it turned back. So black that I couldn't see anything anymore. I shook my head in defiance, this wasn't happening. The rest of the hall was lighted by the setting sun. Maybe the sun did something to my vision….there was a sound of steps coming from the darkness._

 _I backed away from the door. Large Red eyes appeared in the darkness and they just stared at me. And I stared back, and then I fell into the deep darkness._

* * *

"Mmh!" Lucy stretched her arms to the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun of her as she stepped off the train, "What a great day!"

"And a nice looking town too," Ezra said as she came up behind Lucy. She turned to Levy, "So where is this place you speak of?"

Levy grinned, "This way," she led the way into town. The others followed suit. On the way, Natsu and Gray had started to fight and causing Gajeel to join them and have Ezra break them apart and apologize to the town's people for almost destroying the bakery.

They soon came to a warm and large house. It had two floors and a blue roof. Large windows overlooking the yard and blue fencing. Lucy glanced at the garden that could be seen in the back, "Levy, is this a hotel or a house?"

"A house," Levy grinned, "It has rooms for everybody and it's free,"

Lucy stared at her friend, wondering what she did to find a place like this. She glanced up as the front door opened and revealed a woman. She was tall with long flowy blue hair, like levy's….just like levy's.

"Oh Levy!" the women cried as she walked up and hugged Levy, picking her up from the ground, "I was so happy to hear that you were coming this way! Oh, your friends are here too!" she placed Levy back down and held up her hand, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Mcgarden, Levy's mother,"

"M-mother?!" Lucy gasped, surprised at the outcome.

"Yeah," Levy beamed, "This is my hometown!"

"Ahhh, I wished you told me," Lucy grinned.

"Oh! That means the mission is in your hometown!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Not bad," Gray mumbled and Gajeel just huffed.

"Well come in, come in. Place your stuff in your rooms before going to Dr. Swartz's office," Mrs. Mcgarden said, hustling them in and showing them to their rooms.

After they were done and got settled, they followed the map they were given to find Dr. Swartz. They didn't rely on Levy for she actually didn't know where the office was. After some time through the town and asking for directions, they finally got to the office.

As they entered, a secretary greeted them and showed them to Dr. Swartz. He greeted them as they walked in, but he was busy sorting out some papers.

"I'll get to you in a minute…this goes here," he mumbled, "no, it goes here, and this there...and…" he placed one last piece of paper down and glanced up, "You are the mages I sent for, correct?"

"Yes," Ezra said for them, "What exactly is this…house of evil?"

"Let me explain," Dr. Swartz sat down, "Down at the edge of the city, is a very large, abandoned house. In the past, people have lived there, but soon disappeared. Not many have lived there for many years now, but of late, some of the younger people would explore the house. Most never returned…I expect Evil to be in the house…in the last month, a total of thirteen people have gone missing…"

Silence filled the room.

"Could be a spell," Gray said, breaking the silence.

"Or someone kidnapping," Gajeel said.

"No one knows for sure….but I have a record of one person who was able to return from…the house," Dr. Swartz said.

"Who?" Lucy said, but Dr. Swartz, "I'm sorry, but that is information I can't disclose to you for I promised not to tell,"

"That's fine," Ezra said, getting up from her chair, "We'll start the mission tomorrow,"

"Good, I hope all ends well," he said solemnly as he watched the mages leave. After they were gone, the secretary came in.

"Sir, do you think they'll be alright?"

"….I hope so….I hopes it ends well for Levy also…"

* * *

They soon returned to Levy's house and was welcome with food.

"So what is this mission that Dr. Swartz wants you to do?" Mrs. Mcgarden asked.

"To get rid of some evil in this house at the edge of town," Natsu said with his mouth full of food.

Mrs. Mcgarden's fork fell from her hand and hit her plate with a clang. Ezra glanced over to see a very scared and worried face.

"Don't worry, we will not be defeated easily," Ezra tried to reassure her.

"O-oh, yes, of course…" Mrs. Mcgarden glanced at her daughter, who was talking to Gajeel, "I hope it won't be too hard for her," she smiled, but Ezra sensed that she was still at unease, "well, I'll clean the dishes while you all get a good night sleep," Mrs. Mcgarden smiled at them and started to gather up the dishes.

* * *

Late during the night, Gajeel awoke to the noise of someone knocking. Realizing it wasn't his door, he glanced out the window to see the secretary of Dr. Swartz. _What is she doing here?_ He thought, returning back to his bed. He only caught parts of a whispered conversation.

"Is…all right?"

"…..memories…."

"…..affect…?"

"Hope…..best"

Gajeel soon went to sleep, wondering what and who else was downstairs talking.


	4. Out of Time, Out of Mind

_Out of Time, Out of Mind. Chapter 1_

 _Yeah. A story about spies, but something else...This was inspired by the Gallagher Girl's Series_

* * *

 **They were spies, who knew what they were doing. But it all changed when they went to retrieve a box from an enemy, inside was a frozen girl who was still alive. Now, Gajeel and the rest discover a secret they were never to find out. Together, they fight for the things that they had lost in time and in mind.**

 **Fairy Tail: Spies**

 **Saber tooth: Assassins**

 **Blue Pegasus: Hackers**

 **Lamia Scale: Soldiers**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Body Guards**

 **Mermaid Heel: Chameleons**

 **Crime sorciere: Co-Ops / Ghosts**

* * *

A pair of dark eyes scanned the dimly lit warehouse storage containment. There were 20 stacks of large crates, some reaching the ceiling. They were hidden in the darkness as they glanced around the room. The eye's stopped scanning as a pair of doors opened and a worker pushed another large crate on a large dolly into the room. The target has arrived.

The worker pushed the crate pashed the stacks and to the middle of the room where there was space for this extra crate. Leaving the dolly and crate there, the worker went to go get one of the machines to help lift the crate up and unto the stack. It only took him a few minutes to come and get the crate untop of the other crates.

Checking to see if everything was in place, he returned the machine and left with the now lighter dolly. There was a clicking sound as he locks the storage containment up for the night.

"Alright boy's" a static voice said from a radio, "sound off"

"Salamander,"

"Ice man,"

"Black Steel"

"Man!" one said in a hushed yell. Another voice mumbled on why he chose that name.

"And Lighting…The target is the crate that just came in, Salamander, you'll be the drop in,"

"Alright!"

"Iron, you'll-" his voice was cut off as another person spoke.

"Well, isn't it the boys…didn't know you were here," the voice snickered.

"This is a secure line, who the hell is this?" Lighting demanded.

"Celestial,"

"Sky Priestess,"

"Tatiana,"

"Demon,"

"Water Women"

"Fuck," Iron grumbled, "the FTG's are here,"

"Just what we needed, them to out stage us again! I'll never pass at this rate!" Ice Man whined.

"Ok boys," Lighting said, "we gotta get to the crate before them, so Salamander, you drop down first, check for security,"

"Uh Laxus…" Salamander said.

"Damn it Salamander! Use our code names during missions!" Lighting growled.

"Sorry…but the girls are already down there," he responded.

"What?!" Laxus's head swiveled to see 5 girls securing the crate with ropes. He quickly jumped from the rafters he was hiding in, heading towards the girls. The others followed him. As he came closer, he grabbed the nearest girl, whose long white hair cascaded behind her, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" he growled.

The girl calmly took her hand from his grip, "you think you're the only group assigned to this job?" she pointed to a far off corner, "the Shadowgear duo are over there sulking, knowing they won't pass this test," she turned once again, "and Cana's group is….nowhere to be seen…"

"Cana probably took them out drinking instead of coming here," Celestial, a blond haired girl, said.

Laxus swore under his breath, "You know it's against protocol to use our real names,"

The girls shrugged their shoulders. The boys groaned.

A red haired girl walked around the crate to meet the boys, "How about a proposition?"

"Like what?" Laxus brow raised in question.

"Let's both bring the crate back to school, and each team will get half the points…" she explained.

"Why do we want to do that?" Salamander asked a bit angrily, but shimmered down under the red head's glare.

"Because I know you did the points to pass and getting half is enough for all of you,"

Silence filled the air. Soon, extra footsteps could be heard rushing towards them from outside the luck doors. As soon the guards unlocked the door and came barging in, nothing was amiss except for one single crate.

A group of ten people trudged through the night air, carrying a large crate on their backs towards two vans. Soon another fight sprouted as one of the boys accused the girls for parking right next to them, but the girls just brushed it off. Giving the boys the crate because their van is bigger, they plan to meet up in front of the Fairy Tail building.

Soon the sun started to rise in the sun, shadowing two vans as they made their way through large gates and past 8 buildings of various sizes. An orange flag with a symbol of a fairy waved as the group came to their building. A small, old man with a white mustache stood on the stairs of the two story building waiting for the two groups to get out.

"A successful _shared_ mission?" he grinned.

Laxus groaned, "You called him, Mira?" watching the white haired girl jump out the passenger seat in the front. She smiled at him before walking towards the old man.

"Teacher! We've completed the task the principal has given us!" Mira said. The red head girl followed Mira.

"Cana's group didn't even show," she said, clearly showing her disdain.

"Now, Now Erza, They probably didn't show, knowing that you two groups," the old man gestures to the boys and girls teams, "will get the target before them.

"Still…"Erza grumbled. She turned around and face three boys with pink, black, and dark blue hair, "You three. Get the crate and inside quickly, place it in the cold chambers,"

Knowing there is no arguing with Erza, the three went and got the crate, bringing it inside. The other three girls came up to Erza and asked why to bring the crate to the cold chambers. Erza calmly explained to them, that if they had touched the crate, they can feel how cold it was.

"Now, Lucy…Wendy…Juvia…Erza…Laxus…Elfman and Mirajane," The old man said, "Time to see what we got,"

"Yes Teacher!" Five answered him, while Elfman called him by his name, Makarov and Laxus said old man. Makarov lead the group inside and downstairs, where the rooms where colder. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray welcomed them in as they walked into the room. Lucy wrapped her hands around herself to try and keep her warm. When her eyes landed on the table, she gasped.

The three had already taken the crate apart to reveal a large capsule.

"A freeze capsule?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Whats that?" Natsu asked.

Makarov walked forward and rubbed his hand on the capsule, revealing words, but they were too faded to read, "A freeze capsule is like a time capsule, except only for people."

"Are you saying there is a person in here?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Most likely….but why would the principal want us to retrieve such a thing?" Makarov murmured. His hands wander around the cold capsule, not caring that his hands were freezing. He soon found what he was looking for, a button. He pressed it.

The capsule door opened, letting out a puff of colder air. It soon subsided to reveal a small girl with shoulder length wavy hair. She wore a simple white dress.

As Gajeel peered down at the girl, an image came to mind. He couldn't see her face, but her hands were wrapped in his, her words whispered in his ears, _Come back to me._ He shook his head of this image, 'what a strange time to get random memories. Was that a memory?' He began to question himself, but stopped when there was a red light coming on and off on the capsule.

"Whats going on?" Wendy asked.

"I think…the capsule system is trying to wake her from her frozen sleep," Mirajane said.

 _Lucy…Can I read your story sometime?_

An unknown voice filled Lucy's head and the sense of déjà vu washed over her. Lucy stared at the girl, noticing that her skin started to gain color. 'Have I seen her before?' Lucy glanced up to see Gajeel staring at the girl, but not like how the others are watching her. It was like what she was doing, trying to figure out who she was.

The girls eye fluttered open and breathes were sealed. Deep brown eyes glanced up and danced around the room. No one made a move till Lucy did.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, do you have a name?"

The girl stared up at her, Lucy felt a bit unnerved at her staring, but she soon got an answer.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden,"


End file.
